ABC Drabbles
by purpledragon6
Summary: A story of Dave and Bro family dabbles going in ABC order. Rated T for minor language.
1. A is for Apple Juice

**A is for apple Juice:**

* * *

You are Bro Strider, and your four month old son/little brother is clinging to you sobbing his brains out as you frantically search the fridge for one of his bottles.

"Kid! Shut up! I'm looking!" You yell at the child, mentally cursing at yourself when his sobs only seem to get louder.

At long last, you find a bottle, unfortunately, thats all you find. His formula has already been consumed from this bottle and no more remains.

"Shit. And we're all out of formula so I can't make another." You sigh, trying to explain this to the child, who responds for another round of cries.

Unable to stand the sound so close to your ear, you place the child into his highchair and search the fridge for something to feed him. A beer? Eh, it would help to shut him up but it would also help in getting him taken away if CPS finds out. Hot mustard? Wow, you really need to go shopping later, but first you have to feed Dave.

"Kid, the only thing we have left in here is- Absolutely perfect!" You exclaim as you snatch the plastic container from its spot on the fridge and run over to the child.

You are soon pouring the urine colored liquid into his bottle with him watching you curiously. When you place it in front of him however, he seems unsure if he wants it or not but soon picks it up and sips it. He cries out in sudden delight as he downs the entire bottle in milli-seconds.

"So. The kid likes apple juice?"


	2. B is for Bro

**B is for Bro:**

* * *

You are Dave Strider and you are sitting in your plastic chair in your kindergarden class, drawing a picture of the Most Important Person in his life.

"Who is that David?" The teacher asks you, causing you to cringe.

You hate when she calls you David instead of Dave but you answer her anyway.

"Is Bro." You respond, holding up from photo of your older brother, a look of pride on your face but it soon goes away when you see her frown.

"Bro?" She asked slowly as she studied the picture.

She knows bro, he had come to the Parent/Teacher meeting and had introduced himself as dad. You think this is funny because he isn't dad, he is Bro. Dad left you and Bro a long time ago. The name Dad holds bad meaning in your heart, and Bro does not. You would never call him such a bad name.

At long last, she smiles and pats your head and leaves you alone to work on your picture, which later on gets praised by Bro himself. He even hangs it on the fridge for all the visitors you don't have to see.


	3. C is for Chuck-E-Cheese

**C is for Chuck-E-Cheese:**

* * *

"Come on Dave. The ball pit is fun." You try to coax the startled child into the pool.

"Nuh uh!" He cries, clinging to your arm, which confuses you as he had been the one to make the suggestion in the first place.

"Dave! You know what? Fine. Do you want me to go in with you and prove that there is nothing wrong with it?" You growl lowly to him, though you yourself are weirded out about going into the pit as well, having no idea whose been in it already and are kinda hoping that Dave will still refuse to go in.

"Yeah uh!" His eyes widen beneath his sunglasses as he stays clung to your arm. "Go in! Go in!"

With a heavy sigh, you take off your shoes, along with Dave's and get in. He finally pries himself off of your arm and jumps into the sea of colored balls, causing a few to pelt you in the face and a few to go outside of the pit.

"Yeah, enjoy yourself kiddo." You say as you wait for him to resurface.

A full minute passes and you begin to feel worried. There is no sign of Dave at all. Another minute passes and still nothing. Your heart is practically beating out of your chest by now and you seem like a pretty big weirdo to the people who are watching you stare at the balls in some kind of trance. Finally something in you snaps and you dive in after your little brother.

"Crap crap crap. Hes probably dead by now!" You mentally swear to yourself, all forms of logic, as well as pride leaving you.

Finally you find him, giggling like an idiot as he tosses a ball out through the bottom of the pit and watching it roll away. You scoop him up into your arms and stand up rather quickly, suddenly realizing that the balls only come up to your knees.

"Dave! Don't you dare do that again! I was worried about you kid!" You exclaim to the completely oblivious child, more focused on the red ball in his hands than at you.

"Chuck cheees fun!" He cries out suddenly, letting the ball roll out of his hands and into the mix of other balls.

"We're going home and you're getting a bath." You say sternly, though the child doesn't seem to mind at all, for a bath seems like the ball pit as well.

"Oh your son is so cute!" A female's voice suddenly says a you turn to her.

"H-hes my brother actually." You correct her, noticing that the very beautiful woman has a child with her as well.

"Oh its so sweet that you're playing with your baby brother! Most guys wouldn't do that." She says sweetly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Well, you know. Kids are like my life and everything." You mutter dryly, clearly flustered as she hands you the paper.

"Well if you want to set up a play date with me and Rose, heres our number." The woman smiles and picks up the little blonde child. "Wish we could have caught you two sooner. We could have hung out today but it seems that you two are leaving."

You set Dave back down in the ball pit and bite your lip, then quickly grab your phone to check the time.

"Actually, I read my clock wrong. We still have a lot of time to hang out here." You lie as she places Rose in the pit with Dave.

Kid was right about Chuck-E-Cheese being fun.


	4. D is for Dave

**D is for Dave:**

* * *

You hold the small, blue bundle in your arms.

It isn't heavy, fairly light actually.

With a tuft of blonde hair sticking out the top.

It squirms in your arms, further knocking the blue away from you.

Red eyes glance up to gaze into your sunglasses clad ones.

You smile softly at him, and gently bring him up so you can kiss his head.

He snuggles into your hold, making you feel that he trusts you, even though he is a baby and does not know you yet.

Your father had left you both earlier that day, and you had the option to leave along with him and leave the baby behind. Live the life of a normal teenager without a care in the world and yet you stayed. You chose to stay with this special little boy.

That special little boy.

He is your adopted little brother.

And his name is Dave.


	5. E is for Egbert

**E is for Egbert: (A/N: After this chapter the story will be updated one drabble at a time.))**

* * *

His name is John, and to be honest, you think hes to nerdy to be hanging out with your kid brother during his holiday break. He jumps at the drop of a hat, seems to hate apple juice (unlike Dave), Smuppets, and Lil Cal. Despite all this, Dave still invites him over all the time, despite what you say about it.

"Would you rather I hang out with druggies and escaped criminals or John?" Dave asks while folding his arms.

You stare down at the thirteen year old, folding your arms as well and exhaling through your nose.

"As long as they're not John then that is just fine." Your tone of voice doesn't revile is you are joking or not but deep down you know you are. You care to much about your little brother.

"What ever. They're still coming over!" As if on que, the door is knocked on and you answer. "Its not everyday that you finally get to meet your penpal!"

There is John, with his father standing behind him. Instantly he goes running for Dave, a new video game is clutched in his hands and after a short, half mumbled conversation, the two took off in the direction of Dave's room.

"Geek." You muttered, just in time to hear John's father mumble 'hoodlum.'

You both exchange glances.

"Listen sir. With all do respect, I don't want your geek of a son hanging out with my little man!" You growl, only to realize that you sound like a bigger nerd than John when you say Little Man.

"And I don't want that hoodlum of a boy of yours hanging out with my son!" He snaps back, meeting your glare. "In fact. I'd rather he hang out with a group of escaped criminals!"

"Funny! I said the same thing!" The two of you stare for a minute, before extending hands for a casual hand-shake. "Names Bro by the way."

"Nice nickname. My friends call me Egbert." He said, shaking your hand. "Sorry for snapping at you. But I thought you'd be one of those parents that actually agrees with their child."

"I may be a single parent, but that doesn't mean I'm a fucked up moron." You respond, the sound of the boy's fighting in the other room is heard as you smiled.

"This may be the start of a beautiful friendship."


	6. F is for Fuck

**F is for Fuck (AU):**

* * *

You're Bro Strider, and the baby boy gripping your finger is your little brother, Dave.

"Come on Dave! Say Strider. Strider." You coo uncharacteristically as you point the video camera at him.

The baby looks at the camera and coos softly as he reaches for it. You sigh heavily and set the camera in between your shoulder and chin so you can hold the baby in both hands.

"Try this. Fun. Its an easy word." You say hopefully as the child begins to move his lips.

"F-Fu-Fu... FUCK!" The baby exclaims happily as you stare dumbfounded, having no idea where he learned the word until the flashbacks begin to start.

* * *

_"Get off the f*cking road you f*cktard!" You scream as you honk your horn. "I have to get this f*cking kid over to the f*cking babysitter's house! F*CK!"_

_When the driver still drives slower than a snail, you flip the bird and slam on the gas and take off down the road._

_"That f*cking moron!" You mutter to yourself as Dave sucks on his apple juice filled bottle. "Who the f*ck does he think he is?" _

_Finally you pull up to the babysitter's house and get out of the care and pick up the baby from his spot in the car seat. Your friend, who has gray make-up on, a head-band with stubs on it, and pointy teeth, wearing a black T-shirt and black pants, waves from his spot on the porch. _

_"Hey Strider! What the f*ck took you so long?" He asks as he high-fives you. _

_"This f*cking moron ahead of us. Caused a motherf*cking traffic jam." You respond as you hand him the baby. "Thanks for f*cking doing this Karkat."_

_"No f*cking problem man. Good luck at the f*cking job interview."_

_"Thanks, I should be back in three f*cking hours. Take good care of my f*cking brother." You say as you turn and begin to walk back towards your car. "Nothing bad better f*cking happen to him or I'll cut off your f*cking balls!"_

_"Don't worry man. Motherf*cking Gamze'll be here to f*cking help out." He calls back as he disappears inside the house._

* * *

"Oh yeah." You mutter in a daze as the child suddenly sings a song using the F-word.


End file.
